


Devilman Crybaby: Witch's Curse

by The_Pyromancer



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pyromancer/pseuds/The_Pyromancer
Summary: Miko wants to be free of the shadows. She wants to be first, she wants to be herself. Returning from Summer break she's vowed to defeat Miki and take back her name. She doesn't yet realize that while running she had already fallen under the witch's curse. Regular AU where the story doesn't go to hell. One shot story.





	Devilman Crybaby: Witch's Curse

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Devilman Crybay.

**Author's Note:**  The first section of this fic is brought to you by the fact that I have yet to see any evidence that bras exist in the world of Devilman Crybaby. Also, thanks like always to BlindSeer0 for editing.

* * *

**Devilman Crybaby: The Witch's Curse**

* * *

Miki Makimura jogged quickly down the road, the crisp morning air keeping her cool despite her exertion. It was moments like this, the sun rising and the glittering water of the river, that convinced her that waking up early was the correct choice. She jogged a little faster than usual today, her arms pumping quickly back and forth at her side. Her short brown hair waved lightly in the morning air. This was the last day of summer break and soon she'd be returning to school and regular track practices. She'd also be able to see Akira and Miko again. That thought alone spurred her on to break into a run.

A little while later Miki found herself back at her house, breathing heavily, sweat dripping off her. She was smiling broadly as she entered the house, the smell of her mother cooking breakfast making her smile even brighter. "That smells delicious!" said Miki, walking into the kitchen.

Her mother turned from her cooking and smiled at her. "Thank you. It will be ready in a bit." She wrinkled her nose, frowning. "You need to wash up before you can eat though."

"But I'm hungry!" insisted Miki, fake pouting. Her mother just continued frowning and Miki giggled. "Okay. I'll go take a shower." She bounded out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom, dodging past her father who was engrossed in reading some book.

Miki entered the bathroom and started to undress. She removed her running shirt and pants. She put both in the laundry basket and turned on the water of the shower, letting it heat up for a bit. She removed her panties, putting those in the basket with the other clothes. She touched her breasts gently, feeling the slight soreness she got in them from all the running. She wished that they had some type of clothing that could be worn around the breasts to keep them from jiggling too much or getting aggravated by rubbing against her shirt. She was pretty sure women everywhere would pay a lot for something like that. She envied how large of breasts Miko had, but when she thought about how much they jiggled when she ran and how uncomfortable it had to be all the time, she was happy that hers were much smaller.

Stepping into the shower, she let the hot water run over her and let out a small sigh. This was yet another little bit of life that made running even better for her. The chance to relax and enjoy a hot shower to the utmost. She decided she needed to ask Miko and Akira if they also felt like this after running.

When she was clean and had had enough of the hot water Miki turned off the shower, stepped out and dried off, steam coating the mirrors of the bathroom. She dressed and moved quickly downstairs, making it to the table right as her mother was putting the food down on it. Her mother smiled at her. "I don't know where you get it from. Your father and brother are always so slow."

"It is not nice to speak so harshly of those you love," said Miki's father, coming from behind her mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Devilman arrives!" yelled Miki's brother Taro, jumping into his seat. Miki couldn't help letting out a small groan as the 'Devilman' theme song started to play in her head. She fought to quiet it down.

"Taro," chided their mother. "Sit down at the table properly."

"Yes mom," said Taro, not seeming apologetic in the least. They said a prayer, led by her father, and then dug into their breakfast. After a few minutes of quiet eating, Taro spoke up excitedly. "Today's when Akira comes back, right?"

"Yeah," said Miki excitedly.

"Do you think he'll have cool stories?" asked Taro.

Their father chuckled. "He might. Traveling all over with his parents, I'm sure they had all types of adventures."

"It sure is a shame that they're not returning with him to visit though," said their mother. "But you're right. It will be nice to have Akira back. The house has been so quiet without him."

"Your school starts tomorrow, right?" asked her father, looking at Miki.

She nodded enthusiastically. "It does. It's been so boring during the break. It'll be nice to run with Akira and Miko again."

"She's been away visiting family in the country, hasn't she?" asked her mother. Miki nodded. "It's so sad that her grandmother passed away, but it is nice that she's able to return to the school."

"Yeah," replied Miki, already thinking about all the races she'd be able to have against her friends.

They finished eating and Miki helped her mother with the dishes. From the other room she heard her brother watching 'Devilman' once again. Her father had gone on ahead to open the restaurant. With the dishes done, her mother left to join him, leaving Miki with, once again, nothing to do. She attempted to find something to clean, but the house was immaculate. Then she tried to read a book, but her attention kept slipping away from the sentences in the book. After she'd read the same sentence six times in a row she decided reading wasn't happening for the day. She eventually found herself downstairs with her brother watching an episode of 'Devilman'. This was the fifth time Taro was watching through the series that summer. He'd forced her to watch it with him several times already. She knew what every scene and line was going to be before it happened, and she could feel her attention slipping, but she had nowhere else to go.

The doorbell rang, causing Miki to sit up on the couch. She got up and headed to the door. As she approached, she heard the front door being unlocked. It opened, and she saw a tall, muscular young man entering, a familiar duffle bag over his shoulder. He noticed Miki and smiled shyly at her. "I'm home."

Miki smiled back at him. "Welcome home Akira. You've gotten big."

He blushed slightly. "Yeah… I went through a growth spurt."

"And buff."

"I guess it's from travelling all over the place with my parents and Ryo."

Miki noticed a small change in Akira's expression once he mentioned this Ryo. Her natural intuition spoke up and she smiled slyly. She leaned in, noticing that she was a good head shorter than him now. "Oh? Who's this Ryo? A friend?"

"Uh, yeah. My best friend from childhood," replied Akira. "He's been studying overseas, and we reunited during the trip with my parents. I wasn't expecting to see him at the airport, but it was a nice surprise."

Miki leaned in a bit more. "A  _boy_ friend?"

Akira leaned back a bit from Miki, a guilty expression on his face. "I've got to go unpack. I'll talk to you later." And with that he sprinted up the stairs to his room with impressive speed.

"You better," yelled Miki up the stairs. She gave a sigh. "So, bored now. I can't wait to see Miko again…"

* * *

Miki Kuroda stood outside of her apartment complex, a large suitcase on the ground next to her. She looked up at the familiar building, feeling like a stranger in her own home. She flipped her single braid of auburn hair over her shoulder and grabbed the suitcase. She rolled it past the old flower beds in front of the building. Once upon a time, the landlord had given her permission to plant snapdragons in them. Now though, after a summer of neglect, the snapdragons were completely dried up and dead. She reached out to touch one and it fell apart as she did so.  _Yet another thing in my life dead_ , thought Miki.  _How fitting._

She went inside and rode the elevator up to her floor. Fishing the key out of her pocket she unlocked the door and walked inside. Looking around she saw that the sparsely furnished apartment was just like she'd left it. The air smelled stale and faintly of decay and rot. Wrinkling her nose, she opened every single window and turned on every fan. In the whirring mass of freshening air, she worked on throwing out old food left in the now rancid smelling refrigerator. She hadn't had time to clean it out before she'd been rushed off to her relatives in the countryside for the summer.

Her grandmother's sudden death due to a heart attack had caused her remaining family to panic. No one knew what her will said or what to do with Miki. So, while they'd sorted it all out she'd been brought to them and the apartment she'd once shared with her grandmother had been closed to rot for the summer. The issue of the will and what to do with Miki had only been decided and finalized right before school was to start again. She was to return to the city, live in the old apartment supported by her relatives and finish high school at her school.

There wasn't to be any rest for her though, she had lots of work to do before her first day of school. She had to clean the apartment, run laundry at the nearby laundromat, and take pictures of all the furniture and items in the apartment. Her relatives needed them so that they could figure out what to take, what to sell, and what to allow her to keep.

Miki first finished cleaning up all the rotted food and trash, thoroughly scrubbing the refrigerator and all surfaces of the kitchen. She emptied the rancid sludge that had been sitting and rotting for several months and threw it in the trash. With arms newly tanned and toned by a summer of nothing to do but run and exercise, Miki carried the trash downstairs and threw it away. Back inside, she took pictures of the apartment with her phone, sending them off to her relatives.

By the time all that was done she was hungry, so she bought two bento boxes from the nearby convenience store and quickly ate both. Next was laundry. She gathered everything up, her dirty clothes and the dust covered sheets that hadn't been used all summer. She loaded some laundry into a backpack, some into her suitcase and the rest in a trash bag that she carried down the street with her. Miki found herself halting for a moment before entering the familiar laundromat. She quickly shut out the memories. She didn't need any of them. She walked in, found two empty machines, and got to work.

While her clothes were running Miki stretched and engaged in a text message battle with her relatives over what they wanted and what she could keep. They insisted they cared, but their actions and expressions told her otherwise. They were more than happy to get rid of her, even if it meant paying for her housing, food, and tuition. They'd hated having her in their house, and she'd hated being there. So, she'd taken up spending most of the day every day out of their house, running across the empty country, wishing she could return to run next to the river back in the city like she'd used to. She'd started to lose weight and gain muscle. She'd also been visited with a sudden growth spurt, making her significantly taller and leaner. She now looked like a true track runner instead of her soft, dumpy old self that only had a pair of painfully large breasts to stand out.

Miki was so caught up in her texts and thoughts of annoyance that she didn't notice as someone else entered the laundromat until they spoke. "Miko?" Miki's anger flared as she turned to see the curious gaze of a fellow member of the track team. The girl's expression lit up in recognition as she realized she was in fact looking at Miki. "Miko, it's so good to see you. I almost didn't realize it was you. You've changed so much over the summer."

"Hello," replied Miki stiffly, trying to force a smile to her face. "How've you been?"

"Oh, I've been so busy!" said the girl excitedly. "Summer homework, karaoke, visiting family, I had a few group dates and I even managed to get some track practice in between all of that. You look like you haven't missed a day of practice Miko. You might be able to keep up with Miki now!"

Miki clenched her fist at her side as the girl called her Miko and mentioned the other Miki. Just because her and her childhood friend shared a first name people had taken to calling her Miko and the other one Miki. She hated it. How come the other Miki got to keep her name and she didn't? Was it because she was faster? Friendlier? Prettier? She didn't know how it had started, but she hated it.

Miki forced out a laugh. "Probably. I've been training hard all summer. I look forward to racing her."

Yes, she was looking forward to racing against the other Miki. She would not allow herself to be destined to stay in the shadow of the other Miki. The so called "Witch" of their high school who had cast her spell on everyone else. No, she wasn't content just staring at her back until she memorized every curve and contour of her body. She would win, and then she would be Miki. The other Miki could take the embarrassment of going by the name Miko. A smile spread across her face in anticipation of the other Miki bowing before her. It was going to be a good semester.

* * *

Miki Kuroda stretched on the track, aware of all the attention she was getting. People had been watching her all day, but it was more even more obvious currently. The stands were packed with students who'd come to look at her. Many boys, and several girls, were watching her intently and talking to their friends about her. She couldn't help but smirk at the attention. It felt good. She wasn't conceited enough to think that it was all just for her though. Akira Fudo had also come back changed and many girls, and several boys, were watching him intensely. She had to agree, he wasn't a bad sight in his tight running outfit.

Even this more attractive Akira couldn't keep her focus though. Her gaze kept drifting, looking around for her rival. The witch who'd stolen her name. As she finished stretching she looked around once more for the other girl, wondering where she could be. Miki was surprised as hands circled around her, drawing her into a hug from behind. A jolt of shock ran through her.

"Welcome back Miko," yelled the other Miki from behind her.

As she realized who was hugging her, the shock changed into a strange warmth, radiating out from where she was being touched. Miki forced herself to speak. "I'm back," she replied.

The other Miki released her and then moved quickly in from of her, a beguiling smile on her face. "You're looking really good. Have you been training a lot?"

Miki smirked at that, feeling her confidence returning to her. "Of course. I bet I'm faster than you now."

The other Miki nodded. "You look like it. I look forward to racing you."

Miki leaned in to right in front of the other girl. A sneer on her face. "I  _bet_  I can beat you in a race. I bet your name that I can beat you in a race."

"Oh?" asked the other Miki, an amused smile on her face.

Miki felt her resolve waver a bit before that smile, but she forced herself to continue. "Yes. If I win,  _I'll_  be Miki. And you will be Miko."

"Okay," replied the other Miki happily. She turned and yelled over at Akira. "Hey, Akira! We're going to race. Can you start us?"

"Can do," replied Akira, moving over to the starting line.

Two of the other girls from the track team jogged over excitedly, watches in hand. "I'll clock Miki!" said one.

The other pouted slightly but then soon brightened into a smile. "Then I'll time Miko. I bet she's much faster now."

The two Mikis lined up in their lanes on the track. They quickly fell into position, each of them placing their feet on the starting blocks. Akira watched them for a moment before raising up his hand. "Ready? Set?" His hand sliced down through the air. "Go!"

Both Mikis were off like a shot. Miki was annoyed to notice that the other Miki was ahead of her. She could see the familiar lines of her body. The gently curve of her body. She was used to seeing this sight. She scowled. Always, she was running behind the other Miki, unable to get out from behind her. But today was going to be different. She pumped her arms and legs faster and faster. In a few moments that seemed to stretch on forever they were neck and neck. Then, she was ahead.

A triumphant voice screamed in her mind, but it was soon drowned out by dread. She was running down a familiar track, but everything was wrong. She couldn't see Miki. The gentle curve of her back, the quick pumping of her graceful legs. She couldn't see any of the familiar sights. Panic overwhelmed her, but she forced it down. She couldn't see the other Miki because  _she_  was ahead. The other Miki was finally getting a view of her from behind. A sight she was going to need to get familiar with.

Miki fought through the voice and ran faster and faster, going all out. She could see the finish line before her. The girls with their watches and excited expressions to the side. She put on another burst of speed and crossed the line, not slowing down as she did. She knew a time was yelled out, but she couldn't hear it over the beat of her heart, adrenaline-soaked blood pounding in her head. She slowed down and came to a stop, her breath coming out ragged.

Another time was yelled out, but she didn't catch what it was as the other Miki came to a stop beside her, a smile on her face. "That was amazing," said the other girl excitedly. "You were so fast!"

"Of course I was," smirked Miki. The pounding in her head finally subsided and she realized that the stadium was filled with cheering. She looked to the stands and saw all the spectators excitedly yelling their last names. People had their phones out, taking video and pictures. Before she said could say anything else, the girls with the stopwatches ran up to them, their faces bright and excited.

"You two each beat your personal bests!" said the first girl, smiling at the other Miki.

"Really?" asked the other Miki happily. "That's great."

"Really," replied the second girl. She looked at Miki. "And you set a new school record. You might be our fastest runner now!"

"Congratulations Miki!" yelled the other Miki, catching Miki and the two girls by surprise. The other Miki just smiled happily at her. "You've worked so hard. This is great. I can't  _wait_  to run the four-person relay with you."

Miki gathered herself, looking for sarcasm or bitter feelings in the other girl but found none. She forced a confident smirk again, fighting against a torrent of emotions inside of her. "Of course. I'll keep training hard to win. You'd better do the same,  _Miko_."

The other two girls exchanged confused looks with each other. 'Miko' just smiled. "Would you like to practice with me today? We can get Akira to be one of our runners." She turned to the other two girls. "Would either of you like to run?"

"Sure," replied one of the girls. "We can alternate."

"Hey, Akira," yelled 'Miko', grabbing his attention. "Let's do a relay."

The runner spent the rest of practice running relays. One of the girls starting and handing to Akira, Akira handing to 'Miko' and 'Miko' handing to Miki. Miki enjoyed not having to stare at the other Miki's back, but something still nagged at her. The more they ran, the more agitated she got. This wasn't right. She'd  _won_. She'd beaten the other Miki. She'd stolen back her name. She was superior over the other Miki. The other Miki, who had a family who loved her while Miki's grandmother rotted in her grave and her relatives discussed how long they'd put up with her. Who lived in a full house while she lived in an empty apartment. She enjoyed running, while she could only obsess over winning.

Miki hated the other Miki. She  _hated_  her. She had a perfect life. Everything Miki wanted,  _she_  had. It wasn't fair. But she was faster now. Each time they ran, she put her all into the relay and she could knew, and so did everyone else, that she was the faster Miki. But the other Miki still haunted her thoughts. As she ran, she couldn't get her out of her mind. She found herself angry that she couldn't turn and properly watch the other Miki run. She had to focus, to properly grab the baton and run. Run as fast as she could.

After practice Miki lingered in the changing room having fielded praise after praise from the other track members. She changed slowly, allowing everyone else to leave before she did. Once she was alone, she let out a heavy sigh, and then screamed as anger filled her and she punched her locker. The sound reverberated through the empty locker room.

"Miki," said a voice. Miki turned and saw the concerned face of the other Miki. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,  _Miko_ ," growled Miki. "What are you doing here."

"I wanted to walk home with you," replied Miki. "You were just surrounded by so many people earlier that I thought I'd ask you after they left. It's so great how proud everyone is of you. You deserve it."

"Don't say that!" yelled Miki, punching the locker again. The other Miki didn't react, just standing still and watching her. Miki pointed a finger at the other girl. "Everyone always gave you the attention. Called you by your name while calling me 'Miko'. I hated it. I hated always being behind you. Hated you for being known for more than just a pair of big tits like I was! I hated you! I've always hated you!"

The other Miki finally reacted, just smiling sadly at her. "I know."

Miki felt her anger dissipating from her. Another emotion started to fill her. One that took her a moment to realize what it was. When she did, tears started to run down her face. "But that's not really it either. I've never really hated you… I-I love you…"

The smile on the other Miki's face brightened and she reached out and gently touched Miki's face. "I know."

Miki felt her face getting hot and her body going weak. As she looked at the other girl she realized the love she was feeling. The anger and frustration at being unable to truly understand herself that she'd taken as anger against the other girl finally left her.

"I love you too." The words Miki had never expected to hear.

Miki realized she'd long been under the witch's spell.

* * *

**Another Author's Note:**  On re-watch, there seems to be ONE bra, worn by Miko, but it's during her photo shoot, so it was probably just because of someone's fetish.

**BlindSeer0's Comment:**  I wasn't expecting so much of this story to be from Miko's point of view. Although, I guess from a certain point of view, ALL of it is from Miko's point of view.


End file.
